dinosimulatorfandomcom-20200216-history
Skins
Information Skins are dinosaur models that can be purchased with DNA to change the appearance of a Dinosaur. In the early versions of the game, skins would also add buffs to the stats of the dinosaurs making them highly valued. Now, nearly every skin changes the looks and appearances. Page Currently updated for Version 5.3.1 New Models Skins New models and skins have more animations, smother animations, better collision boxes, and smoother more detailed models. Popular *Domitor Tyrannosaurus *Grizzly Spinosaurus *Pitch Black Albino Terror (Limited) *Fantasy Quetzalcoatlus Regular *Fearsome Fowl Tyrannotitan *Pungent Dilophosaurus *Mega Tail Koolasuchus *Mega Fin Elasmosaurus *Lefkitis Shastasaurus *Swarm Squalicorax *Mammoth Triceratops *Dark Lord Sauroniops *Black-Faced Helicoprion *Battalion Triceratops *Battle-Scarred Giganotosaurus *Psychoceratops Triceratops (Limited) *Bone Tooth Cretoxyrhina *Shark of the Shallows Onchopristis *Maceball Stegosaurus (Limited) Humorous *Salty Saltasaurus *Decomposer Pteranodon *Stretchy Titanosaurus *DNA Raptor Utahraptor Old Models Skins *Land Shark Concavenator *Dark Plague Tyrannotitan *Pirate Ship Thalassomedon *Stalker Allosaurus *Island Mimic Leedsichthys *Shrill Vacuum Leedsichthys *Mail Runner Ornithomimus *Poison Ivy Therizinosaurus *Forest Guardian Apatosaurus *Insectoid Quetzalcoatlus *Leviathan Shastasaurus *The Black Leviathan Elasmosaurus *Scarred Tyrannosaurus Rex (Robux) *Albino Tyrannosaurus Rex (Robux) *Deep Sea Elasmosaurus *Swamp-like Ornithomimus *Dark Mirage Dilophosaurus *Sea Master Mosasaurus *Ancient Aegipiticus Spinosaurus *Dark Marine Parasaurolophus *Rake Mother Brachiosaurus (+5 defense) *Abrasive Giganotosaurus *Angelic Coelacanth *Granite Euoplocephalus *Speed Demon Ornithomimus *Riot Shield Triceratops (Robux) *Oceanic Sarcosuchus (+50 heath baby, +300 health elder) *Ninja-raptor Utahraptor *Berserk Claws Therizinosaurus (+2 speed) Classic Skins First Version *Classic Tyrannosaurus Rex *Classic Pitch Black Albino Terror (Limited) *Classic Triceratops *Classic Spinosaurus *Classic Saltasaurus * *Classic Albino Terror (Limited) *Classic Quetzalcoatlus *Classic Carcharodontosaurus *Classic Ornithomimus *Classic Acrocanthosaurus *Classic Allosaurus *Classic Pliosaurus *Classic Aegisuchus *Classic Sarcosuchus *Classic Sauroposeidon Second Version *Classic V2 Tyrannosaurus Rex *Classic V2 Albino Terror (Limited) Plush Skins Plush Egg *Tyrannosaurus Rex Plush (Limited) *Spinosaurus Plush (Limited) *Stegosaurus Plush (Limited) *Maiasaura Plush (Limited) *Styracosaurus Plush (Limited) *Saltasaurus Plush (Limited) *Shunosaurus Plush (Limited) *Ankylosaurus Plush (Limited) *Triceratops Plush (Limited) *Sauroposeidon Plush (Limited) *Late Valentine Pteranodon Plush (Limited) Other Plushes *Apatosaurus Plush (Limited) Golden Skins Golden Egg *Golden Tyrannosaurus Rex (Limited) *Golden Torvosaurus (Limited) *Golden Istiodactylus (Limited) *Golden Aegisuchus (Limited) *Golden Sarcosuchus (Limited) *Golden Coelacanth (Limited) *Golden Ornithomimus (Limited) *Golden Saltasaurus (Limited) *Golden Giraffotitan (Limited) *Golden Sauroposeidon (Limited) *Golden Triceratops (Limited) *Golden Barosaurus (Limited) Winter Themed Skins Christmas Event Exclusive Christmas Event Skins found in presents randomly that randomly appear across the Winter Map *Wendigo Therizinosaurus (Limited) *Aurora Brealass Thalassomedon (Limited) *Snow Flake Stegosaurus (Limited) *Peak Spinosaurus (Limited) *Early Winter Frost Sauroposeidon (Limited) *White Walker Carcharodontosaurus (Limited) Other Winter *Icicle Styracosaurus (Robux) Fossil Skins Halloween Event During the Halloween Event, these dinosaur skins were scattered across the map and you had to find them, just like a fossil hunt. *Fossil Tyrannosaurus Rex (Limited) *Fossil Spinosaurus (Limited) *Fossil Utahraptor (Limited) *Fossil Ornithomimus (Limited) *Fossil Pteranodon (Limited) *Fossil Mosasaurus (Limited) *Fossil Thalassomedon (Limited) *Fossil Sarcosuchus (Limited) *Fossil Brachiosaurus (Limited) *Fossil Onchopristis (Limited) Holiday Themed Skins Christmas *Santa Clawz Therizinosaurus (Limited) *Christmas Dodo Avimimus (Limited) *Christmas Shunosaurus (Limited) *Christmas Coelacanth (Limited) *Christmas Stegoceras (Limited) *Santa Ornithomimus (Limited) *Krampus Giganotosaurus (Limited) *Gingerbread Ichthyosaurus (Limited) *Reindeer Istiodactylus (Limited) Halloween *Were-Wolf Cretoxyrhia (Limited) *Headlessaurus Carcharodontosaurus (Limited) Thanksgiving *Thanksgiving Stegoceras (Limited) Movie Themed Skins Movie Event *Movie Triceratops (Limited) *Movie Brachiosaurus (Limited) (+5 Defense) *Movie Spinosaurus (Limited) Kaiju Event *Kaiju Spinosaurus (Robux) *Kaiju Baryonyx (Limited) (+20 baby health, +120 elder health) *Kaiju Titanosaurus (Limited) *Kaiju Sauroposeidon (Limited) *Kaiju Quetzalcoatlus (Limited) Roblox Promotion From the The Good Dinosaur Movie Roblox promotion. *Arlo Apatosaurus (Limited) *Forest Wood-Bush Styracosaurus (Limited) Alien vs Predator Skin based on the Xenomorph alien. *Xenophysis Coelophysis (Limited) Ice Age Skin based on the movie Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs. *Giant Albino Baryonyx (Limited) Jaws *Jaws of Jurassic Pliosaurus Subnatica Skin from the video game Subnautica which can be found on Steam. *Subnautica Jelly Ray Elasmosaurus Promo Code Skins These are which can be received as skins. *Twitter Ornithomimus *Avimimus Dodo *Chickenosaurus *Isisauriraptor (Expired) *Thanksgiving Gigantoraptor (Expired) *Electric Pteranodon __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Mechanics